Bart Baker
Bart Baker (born May 5, 1986) is a song parody maker on YouTube. As of July 15, 2014, his 3 most viewed parodies are, in this order: #Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" parody (from 2013, with almost 46 Million views) #"California Boys," parody of Katy Perry's "California Gurls" (from 2010, with over 38 million views) #Taylor Swift - "I Knew You Were Trouble" parody (from 2013, with almost 37 million views) Butthurt Comments Bart Baker receives a lot of hate comments, particularly from fans of One Direction, Justin Bieber, Austin Mahone, and other teen idols whose songs he parodies. The "Butthurt Comments" videos have inspired joke and fake hate comments from individuals hoping to have their comments featured in upcoming videos. The 1st "Butthurt Comments" was published on the 4th of May 2013, compiling comments from his One Direction parodies "Live While We're Young," "What Makes You Beautiful," "Kiss You," and "Little Things." The 2nd was uploaded on the 14th of June 2013 with comments from his "Gentleman" parody, "Super Creepy Asian Man." The 3rd was posted on the 26th of July 2013 with comments from his parody of "We Can't Stop." The 4th was posted on the 28th of September 2013 with comments from his parody of "Applause." Known Parodies *Teeny Weeny ("Eenie Meenie") - Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber lament the problems of having teeny weenies. *California Boys ("California Gurls") - Old men in bikinis and Speedos playing the parts of Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. *Friday - On Fridays, Rebecca Black gets skanky and the Shrimp Guy trolls for underage girls. *Call Me, Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen being psychotic and creepy with a crazy crush on Obama. *What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction being lectured by their manager to cover up the fact that they're gay. (Steve Greene and HiimRawn are featured in this one and many of the later ones as well.) *As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber's ex ditching him and his swag for One Direction. (JB also pukes a lot.) *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift going nuts on her ex-boyfriends. *We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and high. Liam Hemsworth (Joey Graceffa), Billy Ray Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes (Shane Dawson) also appear. *Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke being a rapist/woman molester until all hell breaks loose. (Dave Days and Olga Kay put in cameos.) *Best Song Ever - One Direction decides to cash on on the fact their fans actually love terrible songs. (Steve Greene, HiimRawn, Max No Sleeves, Sam Pepper, Mazzi Maz, and VitalyZdTV all make appearances.) *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and skanky. (Steve-O and Ron Jeremy put in cameos and Joey Graceffa reprises his role as Liam Hemsworth.) *Royals - Lorde being racist, self-centered, filthy rich, and oppressively depressing. *All That Matters - Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled. (JB also gets bottles thrown at him a lot.) *The Monster - Eminem being psychoanalyzed by Rihanna and discovering his destiny. *Confident - Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled again, but now he's the one throwing things. (Alphacat featured as President Obama, trying to decide whether to deport JB back to Canada.) *Dark Horse - Egyptian queen Katy Perry zapping multiple suitors with energy bolts that shoot from her breasts and transform them into objects and animals. (King Bachelor featured as Juicy J.) *Fancy - Is Iggy Azalea really Nicki Minaj disguised as a white, Australian chick? (And why does she's keep asking, "Who Dat?" about everyone?) Trivia #Originally, Bart featured other performers and only made cameo appearances in his parodies. #Austin Smith, who appears in many of Bart's videos, going back years, grew up with Bart in the Chicago area. #Bart comes from Winnetka, Illinois and graduated from the University of Miami with a degree in Film/Video. #Bart now lives in Los Angeles and works with Maker Studios. #The fastest any of Bart's videos has hit 1,000,000 views is 2 days ("Dark Horse"). #"I Knew You Were Trouble" was named Music Video Parody of the Year 2013 by YouTube analytics company Tubular Labs. #If you watch very closely, you'll see Bart in "YouTube Rewind: 2013" (at 2:28). (He's a little easier to spot in the related Behind the Scenes video.) #Carson Daly showed a clip from Bart's "Wrecking Ball" parody on his 2013 New Years Eve show on NBC. #In addition to doing his own parody of "Call Me Maybe," Bart is featured in the Key of Awesome parody of the same song. (In exchange, Mark Douglas, from the Key of Awesome, was featured in Bart's parody of "Boyfriend.") #Bart won a 2014 Webby Award in the category Online Film/Video: Video Remixes/Mashups for his parody of "Blurred Lines." #Bart posted an autotuned song video of "Bedroom Intruder" on July 30, 2010. Although there are many comments posted on that video saying that he was copying the Gregory Brothers (Schmoyoho: Autotune the News), this was actually one day before the Gregory Brothers posted their song video "Bed Intruder Song!!!" (which quickly went viral and became the most-watched YouTube video of the year 2010). #In 2008, Bart submitted an entry to the Doritos "Crash the Super Bowl" ad contest. It was one of the highest rated entries in the popular voting, but was not selected by Doritos to be one of the three commercials actually run on the 2009 Super Bowl. In the end, one of the three that was run was selected the top commercial of the day in a USA TODAY poll, for which Frito-Lay awarded the creators a $1,000,000 prize. Videos Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Maker Studios